Demons
by SabakuHinata97
Summary: When a mysterious murder is commited,everyone thinks it's Gaara...Except the one girl he rescued from a group of Sound Ninjas! Can they find the truth, or is Gaara a true murderer? GaaHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, SasuSaku! Rated PG for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Walk In The Dark

The forest around Konoha was completely quiet. Deep in the forest, there was a spot where the trees opened up, and the moon shone on the ground below, creating a peaceful aura. The red-haired Chuunin leaned back against the tree in which he sat, staring up at the empty sky in silence. His black-lined eyes stared emptily and emotionless into the dark, sea-blue abyss. A wave of pain suddenly shot through his head, and he clenched his forehead.

The boy moved his hand down, and felt over the Japanese symbol for "love" on his forehead, as a dark voice echoed in his mind:

_No amount of thought will ever get rid of me, Gaara—I am part of you. I am the reason you exist—To kill, to taste the pleasure of blood, to see it, to smell it—Until no one's blood remains but yours._

Gaara sat silent, lost in thought. This was the reason he existed. The boy turned his head toward a noise coming through the bushes. A blonde-haired woman with frizzy pigtails and wielding a giant fan stepped into the clearing, along with a man carrying a puppet on his back, his face covered in paint. The blonde looked up at Gaara. "See?" she glanced at the other man. "I told you he was here, Kenkuro. It's practically his emo corner."

Kankuro shot a glance at his sister. "Oh, hail the all-knowing Temari. Pfft." Temari smacked Kenkuro from behind his head. "Don't be such a smart-ass." Gaara jumped down from his branch. "Quit acting like a bunch of fools." Gaara walked through the clearing.

The girl rushed through the bramble, holding the young boy's hand. Her dark, raven hair flew behind her, panting. "Please, we have to get you to safety," she exclaimed softly. She rushed toward the clearing before her, popping out of the forest to meet the three teenage siblings. The girl stopped dead in her tracks, eyeing Gaara. _It's HIM! _Her eyes went wide as a flashback ran through her head—Seeing the three Chuunin crushed in a coffin of sand, the sky raining their blood. _He—He could hurt him…_The raven-haired girl held the little boy closer to her.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro all turned to the teenage woman. Gaara stepped forward. "I remember you," Gaara muttered. "You were at the Chounin Exams, and you were the one who fought that Hyuuga boy. Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata nodded. The little boy tugged at Hinata's sweater. "They—They are here!"

Hinata turned around, and a pair of Sound ninjas stepped through the bush, kunai knives in hand. "You little brat," one of them said to Hinata. "Give up the boy and we'll let you and your friends survive." Hinata thought, then did the only thing she could. "Boy—Run to the other three." The boy looked up at her, and then he ran to Temari, who stepped back once in confusion, before the little boy hid behind her. Temari looked down, and then looked up at Hinata. Hinata put her hands together.

"Byakugan!" Veins popped out beside Hinata's eyes, and she ran at the pair of Sound ninjas, blue chakra raging from her hands. The two ninjas swiftly dodged Hinata's movements—She was tired from running, and protecting the youth. Hinata aimed desperately and the ninja's chakra points, but only slightly damaging them because of distance. Hinata lunged at one of the Sound ninjas, who disappeared, and reappeared behind her. Hinata gasped, and glanced behind her, as a kunai knife was thrust into her shoulder. The raven-haired Hyuuga cried out, and held her shoulder, swinging back at her attacker.

Gaara watched as the Hyuuga fought fiercely with the two Sound ninjas. He watched as blood trickled down her arm, off her elbow, and to the ground, but she fought with so much intensity. Gaara looked down at the boy, who was now crouched down behind him. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

_You could kill this youth now. Not only for satisfaction, but to make that Hyuuga suffer. It's killing two birds with one stone. Listen to me, Gaara—Do it NOW!_

Gaara looked back at the fighting Hyuuga. He wondered how someone could fight to the point of suffering and pain to save the ones they care for. He thought to his demon. He thought one word that even shocked the evil spirit inside of him.

_No._

SQUEE! That was the first chapter—CHIYAAAAA! XD. Lol. This story is going to rock your socks. BELIEVE IT.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Intensity

Hinata fell back, and the veins by her eyes retracted. The Sound ninjas also fell. Both were entirely worn out—Hinata was losing her chakra, and the Sound ninjas' chakra points were heavily damaged. Hinata had many incisions from the kunai knives; She was leaving a trace of blood behind her in the grass. The Sound ninjas stumbled up. The larger one grinned evilly. "This is it, you filthy Hyuuga." The ninja flung multiple kunai at Hinata. The raven-haired girl looked down at the ground.

Gaara watched as the Hyuuga put her head down. Time suddenly seemed to slow, as Gaara concentrated on her face. Hinata's hair flowed before her, and she was completely silent. Gaara heard the little boy she was protecting scream out to her. He heard Temari gasp, and saw Kenkuro clench his fists.

_Let her die, Gaara. She isn't worth your time, nor anyone else's. Feel the pleasure of watching her die._

Then Gaara's eyes widened. He saw Hinata's eyes open slowly as the kunai come at her even closer. Her eyes flashed pale lavender as they reflected the moonlight. Gaara's mouth hung open a little. Hinata's eyes suddenly noticed his gaze, and turned to him. A tear ran down her cheek.

_NO!_

The Sound ninjas gasped. Temari and Kankuro shot stunned looks at the sight before them. Hinata looked up, and witnessed the wall of sand that had rose before her, stopping the kunai from killing her. Hinata turned slowly back to Gaara. His arm was raised and was pointed at her, controlling the wall that protected her. The demon's voice rang in his head.

_You FOOL. What have you DONE! Why do you show compassion to others, when you can get profit in only loving yourself! _

Gaara thought to his demon. _I don't care for her—I don't want to protect her. I want her to DIE. But for some reason, my mind no longer controls my actions. _

The Sound ninjas stumbled back. They shuddered, and ran off into the forest in surrender. Hinata stood up, relaxing her tired arms. She was beaten and tired. Hinata watched as her vision blurred into darkness, but she fell into someone's arms. Hinata got one last glance of her catcher before she faded. She smiled at the red-haired Chuunin and blacked out.

The next morning:

Gaara watched the Hyuuga as Tsundae and Sakura tended to her injuries. He closed his eyes silently, and disappeared in a wave of sand. Sakura and Tsundae turned to the door, and then turned back to Hinata. Sakura looked up at the Hokage. "Why do you think that Sand-Chuunin just stood there?" The Hokage stood up straight. "He could have been just taking a chancing glance," Tsundae smiled softly. "But I think he saw something in this girl." Sakura continued to tend to Hinata, but asked, "What do you mean he 'saw something'?" Tsundae stopped for a second, and then put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I really don't know, dear." Sakura looked up, and for a split second, saw a flash of worry in the Hokage's eyes.

Gaara walked silently from the building, back towards the forest. The red-haired Chuunin stopped and glanced towards the sound of footprints coming at him. Temari, his older sister, came up to his side. "Gaara-san—why did you do that back there?" Gaara continued to walk, but glanced at his sister. Temari continued to question him. "Dude, it's almost like you CARE for that Hyuuga." Gaara shot his glance back to where he was going, and slightly looked down. His whole world echoed with the thoughts between himself and his demon.

_Why did you spare that worthless girl--! I taught you that you can only save yourself and love yourself, and that is what made this world wonderful. Why did you DEFY me!_

Gaara thought for a second. _I saved her—because I saw the same emotions in her eyes as I do mine. I felt loneliness and sadness both in that one moment she turned to me. _

The demon inside him hesitated. _We have to kill her now, Gaara. She is having some strange effect on you that could possess you in the end. _

Gaara stopped to a halt. Temari stumbled from the sudden halt, and turned to him. "Gaara-san, what is it?" The red-haired Chuunin's eyes darkened. "I have business to take care of." Temari watched as he disappeared in a wave of sand, and stood silent. The Chuunin shrugged, and walked back toward the building.

YEEE! Chapter two! Finally! ARGH!...Okay I'm done with my moment there …Anyways, make sure you keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Arigatou, Sakura

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She sat up, and looked around the room she had been placed in. The raven-haired Hyuuga turned toward a sound at the door, and watched as her cousin, Hyuuga Neji, and a blonde-haired Chuunin named Uzumaki Naruto walked into the room—Hinata smiled.

"Naruto-kun! Neji-niisan!" The blonde Chuunin walked up to her and put an arm around her. Hinata stared at him. "See, Neji, I TOLD ya she was okay!" Neji rolled his eyes. Naruto removed his arm from Hinata, and waved. "See ya later, Hinata-chan! Maybe if you get better soon enough you can meet me, Iruka-sensei, and the others at the Ramen shop later! See ya around!"

Naruto ran out of the room. Neji walked over to Hinata, who smiled up at him. Neji kneeled down by her. "What exactly happened out there in the forest?" he asked suspiciously. Hinata looked down at her hands. "Eto….I was returning a lost boy to his mother. These two Sound Chuunin began chasing us…I ran into Gaara and his siblings in a clearing," Neji suddenly gained interest. "So, Gaara was there after all. Did he—Did he harm you, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata raised a hand. "No, no—Of course not! I began to fight the Sound Chuunin, but I couldn't fight them both. One of them almost killed me with their kunai, but…eto…I was saved by a wall of sand he created before me…" Hinata twisted a strand of hair with her finger. "The Sound Chuunin ran away, Neji-niisan.." Neji stood up, and Hinata watched as he walked toward the door. Neji stopped. "As long as he didn't hurt you, Hinata-chan." Neji left the room, and Hinata turned her attention to the window next to her. She painstakingly got up, leaned against the wall, and stared out into the courtyard. She gazed her hazy eyes toward the red-haired Sand Chuunin walking toward the building entrance.

Gaara stopped in his tracks. He turned his attention to a window above the entrance. He saw the raven-haired Hyuuga staring down at him.

Time suddenly stood still.

Gaara stared up into the peaceful, lavender-white eyes of the Hyuuga, as she stared into his dark, cold, aquamarine eyes. A searing thought ran through Gaara's head, and the voice of the Shukaku called to him.

_Don't let her get to you, Gaara! Don't let her wicked eyes hypnotize you—Go up there tonight and KILL HER! _

Sakura descended down the stairs of the building, running at a fast pace so she would be able to meet up with Sasuke before Ino got to him first. She blindly turned a corner to another set of stairs, and collided with another person heading up straight on. Unable to keep their balance, they both rolled down the set of stairs, coming to a stop at the wall below. Sakura sat up slowly, rubbing her head. "Owow…Oh, I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry…" She looked up into the face of the person she ran into, and the dark-haired Chuunin returned her glance. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura scooted over to him as he sat up, dumbfounded at what had just happened. Sakura put a hand up to her chin, worried. "Sasuke, I—I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" Her Inner Sakura was screaming.

_Dude, you REALLY messed up big time now!_

Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke gave a strange glare at Sakura. "Watch—ow—where you're going." Sasuke out a hand on his forehead, only to discover that there was a cut that was slightly bleeding. Sakura noticed it, and frowned. "Sasuke-kun, let me—Let me help you with that..." Sakura took a strip of cloth that had conveniently been in her pocket at the time, and wrapped it around Sasuke's forehead, bandaging the cut. Sasuke slightly reached out a hand to stop her, but thought for a moment and put his hand down. Sakura stood up, and reached out a hand to Sasuke.

"Here, let me help you up." Sasuke glared at her for a moment, and stood up on his own. He continued to walk up the stairs, but stopped for a second. "Arigatou." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and continued to walk. Sakura stood there and stared after him, while her Inner Sakura went wild.

_CHIYAAAAAAA! Score one for the HOME TEAM!_

Hinata felt better after resting. She stood up of her bed, and walked out of her room. She strode out of the Hyuuga manor she lived in, and walked down the path to the forest. She entered through the trees, not suspecting that someone followed her with a seemingly murderous intent.

Hinata entered the clearing that she had been to the day before, where she had fought those Sound Chuunin with the help of the red-haired teenage boy. Hinata looked around, gazing up at the night sky once again, and finding peace where she had fought before. No one was here, and she was safe. Hinata smiled, and fell back into the grass. She laid there, looking up at the sky, slowly falling back to sleep.

The red-haired Chuunin watched her from a nearby tree. The Hyuuga was slowly drifting off…..He watched as she fell into a deep sleep, completely peaceful. Gaara jumped silently down from his perch, and walked toward her. She didn't hear him coming, and the only thing the Sand-Chuunin could hear was Shukaku screaming inside his brain.

_There she is—This girl who you disgustingly FOUGHT for…Destroy her now, so you can rid yourself of this memory every time you see her….Kill her NOW!_

Gaara raised a hand, and the sand from the gourd on his back began to frenzy above him. _I'm ready to CRUSH her.._, he thought emotionlessly. His mouth began to open, ready to say the two words that would send the sand beating down onto the Hyuuga, crushing the life out of her slowly.

OMG! Is Gaara going to KILL her?..Don't worry, I'm not going to go all narrator-mode here XP! Muahahahaa…Read Chapter Four :D..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Memories

The Sand-Chuunin was ready to kill this pathetic girl. He had every intention to commit this murder with no hesitation. He was ready to set his sand onto her—But something stopped him. A searing pain had cut through his heart, going straight into his mind. Gaara yowled, clenching his head with his hands. The Hyuuga girl lying on the ground woke up suddenly, and saw the teenage-boy before her, wreathing in torture.

The raven haired girl stood up, backing away slowly. The Sand-Chuunin fell to his knees in agony, while thoughts raged in his mind. _Why—WHY WON'T IT GO AWAY! _He winced down at the ground, waiting to pass out or for something to happen to make the pain go away.

Then, he felt it. A hand on his shoulder, and a shadow creeping next to him. He looked up into the pale lavender eyes of the Hyuuga girl ."Nani!" she said frantically. "Daijoubu desu-ka!" The Sand-Chuunin's pain intensified—He winced and pounded a fist once into the ground. Hinata pulled away for a second, and then placed an arm around the teenage-boy in an effort to comfort him.

Gaara immediately shot a glare at her and knocked her away from him. She stumbled back and fell to the ground. "Don—don't you even THINK about touching me!" Gaara's pain sharpened even worse, and his eyes widened as several images shot through his head.

_An image of a fair-haired man on the ground bleeding, telling Gaara that he hated him._

_A Chuunin team in the bushes, hiding from him as he crushed a group of sand ninjas. _

_A raven-haired girl, staring at him, with all the fear in the world in her eyes. _

The pain went away suddenly. Gaara let out a breath of exhaustion and fell to the ground. Hinata stood up, and looked down at the cringed teenager. She thought to herself. _Everyone gets so scared of him…Yet he looks like MY spirit when he's in pain: Defenseless, desperate…Weak. _Hinata fell to her knees next to Gaara, and was about to grab his arm to help him up, when he shot another glare at her. Hinata didn't move—this glare was cold, emotionless, and paralyzing. She couldn't remove her eyes from his. Then, in a flash of sand and moonlight, Gaara disappeared, leaving the Hyuuga girl alone.

_I was always alone…_

_Hated and I didn't know why…_

_The Kyuubi was inside of me…_

_Always so much more distant…_

_You are my container, Naruto. But I'm tired of waiting. _

"UWAAAA!"

Naruto jumped up and fell off his bed, colliding his head with the floor. He sat up, muffling his hair back into place, and groggily rubbing his eyes. "Damn it—that was a strange dream…" Naruto put his usual outfit on and ran out the door of his apartment home out onto the streets of Konoha.

Naruto blindly ran down the street, not paying attention to what was coming around the corner, and he ran head-first into none other than Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata and Naruto both stumbled back, dazed from what had just happened. The blonde-haired Chuunin stood up, rubbing his head. "Aw, I hit my head twice in one day! That's just messed up!" Hinata stared at Naruto, who was now grumbling in a fit of anger. Naruto looked up to see the person he had collided with. "Hinata-sama! I guess we have to watch where we're going next time, eh?"

Hinata quickly stood up straight. "I—I guess so." Hinata walked on past Naruto, and continued down the street. As she walked by, Naruto caught a glimpse of something. "Hey, Hinata-sama, wait!" Hinata stopped to a dead halt and turned to Naruto. "Nani..?" Naruto glanced at Hinata's arm—there was a bad bruise going down it. Naruto shot a glance up at Hinata. "Hinata-sama, who did this to you!" Hinata almost opened her mouth to say "Gaara", but she hesitated. She didn't want to put him into any trouble after what she had seen yesterday. "I—I slipped on a rock and hit my arm, that's all. I was cl—clumsy…"

Naruto stared at her for a second, and then gave out a short laugh. "You gotta be more careful, Hinata-sama!" Hinata smiled slightly and nodded. "I will, Naruto-kun." Hinata turned back around and continued down the road. Then, she slowed down, and thought to herself.

_I…I felt nothing around him…No embarrassment, no shyness, no…Nothing…_

Yep, that's Chapter Four for ya…What's up with Hinata? Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough…is evil :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Murderer of Innocence

The two Chuunin and their sensei stared down at the sight before them. The sensei stood with his arms crossed. One Chuunin just stood there, while the other buried her face into the other student's arm. Naruto caught up to his group. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! Whoa, what's going on here?" Naruto walked up next to Kakashi and looked down. His mouth gaped at what laid before them.

A young woman, pale as snow, lay dead before them. Her eyes were open and cold, while blood seeped from the corner of her mouth. Her clothes were heavily stained, and her body was covered in cuts and slashes. Naruto looked at what had been done to her stomach and nearly had to throw up. Kakashi simply looked down at her. "A terrible beast must have done this…" Kakashi noticed something on the ground, and adjusted the mask over half of his face. He bent down, and picked up something Naruto eagerly tried to see. Sakura, who was the Chuunin who had buried her face into Sasuke's arm, looked up at her sensei. "Kakashi-sensei? What is it?" Kakashi turned straight to Naruto. "Naruto, you're coming with me. We must go and see the Hokage."

Before he knew it, Naruto was in the Hokage's room, while she stood staring at the Chuunin and then at Kakashi, who was carrying the body of the deceased woman. Some Chuunin ran up to the Hokage's room behind Kakashi, and they all stared in, listening to what was going on. Hinata was among them.

"Tsundae," Kakashi spoke. "This morning my students and I found this woman's body, heavily beaten until death took her away." Tsundae examined the girl. "The poor woman…Is there any evidence of who--or what--may have killed her?" Kakashi opened one of his fists, revealing what he had found.

Everyone stared. Naruto stared. Tsundae gasped quietly.

In Kakashi's palm was a single strand of hair. It was thick, like that of an animal's. It was deep red, but someone could've called it red-orange in any case. Hinata walked in slowly, examining the single strand. _It--It couldn't be…No…_Naruto growled and shouted, "It was HIM! I should've known, it was that Sand-Chuunin, Gaara!" Tsundae nodded. "Yes, it would seem so." Gai-sensei walked in through the pack of Chuunin at the door. "We should think about if that boy will keep killing." Lee stepped up next to his teacher. "Gai-sensei is right--It seems in Gaara's nature to kill people. I mean, we all know what he thinks.." Hinata shot a glance at Lee. "You mean that he only loves himself and lives to kill everyone but himself? You're WRONG!" Everyone stared at her, and for a second the room was a zone of silence. Naruto turned to Hinata, angry.

"Hinata, you know it was him! He's the only red-haired person I know that would do this! What else could've done it!"

Hinata stared at Naruto for a moment, and then she hung her head. "I--I don't know what came over me. I am sorry." Hinata put her hands together. The raven-haired girl could still feel eyes glaring down at her, and she looked up. She gasped as she saw a red flash go by the window. Hinata stepped back. "I--I have to go out for a minute…" Hinata ran out of the room to the outside.

Gaara stood in the middle of the clearing once again, and looked up into the sky. He could understand why the people thought he was a murderer…Just like the people in the Sand Village did. He could hear someone coming in the distance, but he did not move, because it was predictable who would appear through the trees--The same Hyuuga that he had defended from the Sound-Chuunin.

As so, Hinata appeared from the trees. "You heard them, didn't you..?" Gaara didn't even look at her, and continued to stare into space. Hinata moved closer to him. "…I don't think you killed her." Gaara flicked an eye at her. "Is that so…And why don't you think I committed such a gruesome murder? Isn't it in my 'nature, as I said'? Hinata frowned. "I..I didn't expect them to upset you so…" The raven-haired girl could see his eyes--She could see how lonely he was, how cold and determined he was to protect himself.

"Gaara-sama, I know how determined you are to protect yourself," she said softly, reaching out to him. Gaara flung an arm out at her, and she fell back. "Don't you touch me." Hinata rubbed the side of her face, and stood back up. "You fight people to protect yourself, and you say you only love yourself. I don't think that's true." She began to walk to him once again. Gaara turned to her. "Shut up. I don't need to know what you THINK about me!" The red haired teenager knocked her back violently. Hinata fell onto the ground with a loud thud, and she skidded shortly across the ground. Shukaku screamed in Gaara's mind.

_What does that wretch think she's DOING! You couldn't kill her last time, boy. Don't disappoint me, and DO IT NOW!_

Gaara raised a hand. "Come near me again, Hyuuga, and I'll obliterate you for good!" Hinata stumbled up, and began to advance toward him again. The Sand-Chuunin scowled. He couldn't understand why she was so determined. Hinata walked to him, and stopped before him. She looked up into his eyes. "I can tell--You aren't what you seem on the outside, Gaara!" "Leave me ALONE!" Gaara roared. He began to advance his hand at her once again. Then he stopped his fist.

_She believes that I didn't kill that woman--Even though she has every right to believe that I am a murderer…Why? _

The hand that once advanced at Hinata with violence slowly put itself onto her shoulder. Hinata looked back into Gaara's eyes, a stunned expression on her face. Gaara winced at the effect her eyes had on him. "…Why? Why do you think I'm innocent?" Hinata smiled, and put a hand on his cold face. "Because no one loves themselves when they save another…" Gaara lost himself completely in that one moment, and before he knew it, he had placed both hands on her arms, and he had been locked with her in a kiss. Hinata was stunned, but she could do nothing about it--She had put her hand on his shoulder and had accepted his kiss.

Shikamaru and Ino were walking through the forest, searching for Hinata. Ino scowled. "Why'd she have to go and run off like that? I mean, dude! What's her problem with the fact that Gaara's a mur--!" Shikamaru had shoved a hand onto her face to keep her quiet. Ino took his hand off, and looked past Shikamaru to see the raven-haired Hyuuga and the red-haired Sand Chuunin locked in a kiss.

Oh my GOD! Oh, they got caught, things are really going to get twisted now Read Chapter Six, people!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Secrets

Hinata and Gaara pulled away from each other, the red-haired teenager still holding the Hyuuga girl's arms. Hinata smiled, and leaned her head against Gaara's chest.

_Is this why…Is this why I felt nothing around Naruto…Because I truly love this man?_

"!" Hinata realized that they were being watched. She turned toward the brush, to see two people--A black haired teenager with confused eyes, and a blushing blonde-girl exclaiming, "Oh my God they saw us!" Gaara turned toward the two Chuunin, and let go of Hinata. Hinata didn't know what to do. She just stood there--She bowed her head and stared down at her feet. Ino and Shikamaru stared for a second, and then ran away from the sight before them.

Hinata fell to her knees, and placed her face into her hands. "I'm--I'm so sorry, Gaara-kun…" Gaara walked over to her, and kneeled down by her side. "Why are you sorry…?" Hinata looked up to his face. "I…I've just put you higher on their want to get you…Now, I'm going to have to watch them hunt you down, while they hold me back so I can't do anything to help you…" Gaara scowled, and placed a hand on her face. Hinata looked up at him. "Wha…?" Gaara stared into her eyes. "Don't you ever be sorry for something that isn't your fault."

The group still stood in the room from which Hinata had fled. Tsundae frowned, and turned to the others. "I guess it's obvious what we have to do." Kakashi turned to the Hokage. "What do you mean, Tsundae?" The woman turned to Kakashi. "We are going to have to find some way to stop him. There's no cure to destroy a murderer's intentions. We're most likely going to have to ki--!"

"Guys, we found Hinata!"

Everyone turned to the two Chuunin at the door. Ino was still in a state of shock, while Shikamaru glared at her for the sudden outburst. Naruto stepped up to the blonde-Chuunin, interested. "Well! Where was she!" Ino was about to tell them about what had happened, when Shikamaru stopped her. "She--She was just cooling off outside from her strange outburst." The Hokage looked strangely at the boy, and then nodded. "Yes, I can see why--That must have been very strange for her." Tsundae turned to all the Chuunin. "Well, the sensei and I will discuss what we have to do. The rest of you go back to your business." Naruto scowled. "Are you serious! Shouldn't we be tracking him down or something!" Kakashi raised a hand. "Naruto, there are times when you need to be patient, and this is one of them." Naruto grumbled, and left with the other Chuunin as they left the room. As Shikamaru left the room to go mind his own business, Ino grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from the group.

"What in your right mind were you THINKING!" Shikamaru released himself from Ino's grasp. "Isn't this something that shouldn't be shouted in front of the whole Chuunin group--?" Ino whacked him upside his head. "No, it SHOULDN'T! Don't you see how much of a problem this is!"

Naruto put his hands behind his head, and left the Chuunin group to go down another hallway, when he head voices around the corner. Naruto snuck closer and listened in on Shikamaru and Ino.

Shikamaru cocked his head to the side. "I don't see what problems there is with keeping a secret classified--!" Ino grabbed him irritably by his hair. "Oh, you boys are so thick-headed! We have to tell the Hokage that we saw Hinata and Gaara making out in the clearing--What if he puts Hinata in danger? What if he kills her!"

Naruto took several quiet steps back and shoved a hand in his hair. _WHAT did she say! Someone like Gaara fell for someone like Hinata? Hah! Never saw that coming--Aw, what am I doing now? I have to go tell somebody to get Hinata into her senses--I'll go to Neji! He'll know what to do._

Naruto sped down the hallway to find Neji.

Hinata got up from where she had fallen to the ground. She looked around, and sighed. "I might as well go back. I--I have to see my friends." Gaara hesitated for a moment, and nodded. He let go of her. Hinata stood up, regretting leaving the lone figure in the clearing. "I…I will see you, I promise…" Hinata was about to step through the forest, when she ran back to Gaara. The Sand-Chuunin looked up in surprise, and the raven-haired girl threw her arms around Gaara. "..Be safe." The red-haired teenager stared at her for a second, and whispered, "I will, Hinata-sama." Hinata released herself, and ran off into the forest.

Hinata walked up to the entrance of the building to meet up with all her friends, but someone was waiting at the door for her: Hyuuga Neji. "Ah, Neji-niisan! What is it?" Neji looked at her disgustingly. "You love that murderer. Gaara." Hinata stared for a second, not knowing what to say. "…Ino told you, didn't she…?" Neji shook his head. "No, Hinata…Naruto did." Hinata put a hand up to her mouth. _Naruto…TOLD him? _"He…I…"

Neji took a step toward her. "What is wrong with you? You saw the body of the woman that man tore apart, and you've fallen for him because he did you one good deed--?" Hinata glared up into her cousin's eyes. "Hyuuga Neji! That wasn't just one 'good deed', he saved my life! Gaara-kun…He cares about me!" Neji glared back at her. He turned to walk away, but muttered one last sentence to her. "As your cousin, Hinata, I am saying this now…If he ever comes near you again, I will tear him apart."

Hinata stood, stunned and silent, as Neji walked away from her. She began to cry. _I've been betrayed by my own cousin, and even the person I used to love...This is insane._

Later that night:

Hinata sat on the roof of her home, staring out into the forest. She thought silently to herself. She wondered what Gaara was doing--Whether he was safe, or captured, or hurt. Hinata wiped a tear from her eye, and stared back into the horizon. She stood up when she suddenly heard a scream coming from the trees. Hinata climbed down from her roof, and ran straight into the woods.

Hinata looked around for the person in trouble. "Hello! Where are you!" Hinata heard a crash not too far all of a sudden, and ran toward the sound. When she found the source of the screaming, she gasped in horror. A figure with long claws and what seemed to be the shadow of a pair of ears and multiple tails was tearing away at a person, who had been crushed and killed. The figure turned its red eyes at Hinata. Hinata recognized the figure immediately. "….Naruto…"

Naruto stood staring at her. His hair had red-orange streaks in it, and there was an evil, red aura emitting from his body, producing the image of a fox's ears and several long tails. His nails had grown into sharp claws, and fangs gleamed from his mouth. A voice now screamed in his head, just like it did in Gaara's.

_Naruto, your body is mine now--I can control you when I want, and make you do my will. And now, I, the Kyuubi, demand you to kill this Hyuuga. _

Oh…My…God! Naruto is a killer, Naruto is a killer…Eheheh. Lol. Read on, ppl!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Demon

Hinata took a step back from where she was. She stared at the possessed form of Naruto, not wanting to turn her back to run. Hinata began to raise an arm up in defense, when Naruto bowed down to the ground. He got on all fours, and his ghostly ears and tails flew behind him. His claws seemed to get sharper, his eyes went blood red, and a black shade began to form around his eyes. Naruto threateningly growled at Hinata. The raven-haired Hyuuga stumbled back, and fell over onto the ground.

Naruto snarled, and ran at her like a wild animal, with every intention to kill her. Hinata cried out, stumbled up, and began to run away. Hinata ran blindly, not caring where she was going, just running for her life. Hinata frowned and stopped in her tracks at the view of what was ahead: A cliff wall of roots and rock stood before her--This was the end of the line. The Hyuuga turned as the snarling blond-haired Chuunin stalked toward her, claws extended. Hinata bent her face down into her hands, but she didn't just stand there. She put her hands together in a symbol, and stared up at Naruto.

_I may have watched him before…I may have become his friend. But he's someone else now. I can't just sit here and let him tear me apart. Now, I have to fight for myself._

Hinata stared up and said, "Byakugan!" The raven-haired girl's eyes clenched, and veins popped up besides them. Blue chakra slowly emitted from her hands, and she rose up her fists in defense as the Naruto-demon launched itself at her.

_You stubborn FOOL!_

"Agh--!" Gaara fell to his knees, his hands clenching his head. The red-haired Chuunin stared up from the ground. "Shut--SHUT UP, DEMON!" The Shukaku raged in Gaara's mind.

_WHY SHOULD I! You FELL for that damned girl--You should have KILLED HER! _

Another searing pain ran through the sign on his forehead, and he pressed his hand against it.

_The raven-haired girl put an arm around him. "Nani! Daijoubu desu-ka!"_

Gaara glared--He stumbled back up on his feet, and removed his hands from his head. The pain was still rummaging through his head, but he stood against it.

_YOU ARE WORTHLESS TO ME AS AN INNOCENT! So now, Gaara, I ask you--WHY! Why did you spare that WRETCHED GIRL!_

Gaara clenched his teeth, and shouted his answer out loud towards the sky.

_BECAUSE ONLY SHE CARES FOR ME! I--I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! _

The pain stopped. The noise, the thoughts, and the torture all stopped. Gaara stood straight, and stared up into the deep, night sky.

"AAAAAGGGHH!" Gaara recognized the cry. The Sand-Chuunin immediately ran after it. "..Hinata..."

Hinata stumbled foward. Her once flawless skin was now covered in cuts and bruises, and a thin stream of blood fell slowly from her mouth. Her back was now covered in claw marks, three in which had caused her to scream. The demonic Naruto still prowled from side to side, as if he was untouched and still at top quality. Hinata straightened her palm, putting it up to shoulder height, and raged at Naruto. "Kyaaaaaaaa!" The ghostly ears of the demon in Naruto flattened back, and Naruto lunged at her, thrusting a fiery punch across her face. The Hyuuga flew back, colliding with a tree, and falling forward onto the ground. She laid there, blood seeping from her mouth and the wound now present on the back of her head from the collision. Memories ran through her mind as the Naruto-demon advanced toward her, fangs shimmering.

_A raven-haired girl watching the blonde-haired Chuunin at the Chuunin Exams._

_The same boy making her brave, and able to fight the powerful Hyuuga Neji._

_The same raven-haired girl holding a red-haired Sand-Chuunin in pain close to her._

_The Hyuuga girl and the red-haired teenager holding one another close passionately._

Hinata closed her eyes as the possessed Naruto lunged at her, fangs bared and claws extended. "Gaara-kun….Aisheteru." Hinata could feel the air of Naruto's claws above her, when something blew him back, causing him to drag along the ground. Hinata's eyes opened, and she looked up at the man standing before her. Gaara looked down into Hinata's pale eyes. "Stay here."

Naruto and his psycho ass….He made Gaara mad :D! Now, you there! Go read Chapter Eight!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Control

_Now you're DEFENDING her fighting another demon. What is going on with you…!_

Naruto snarled at the Sand-Chuunin, pacing back and forth before him. Gaara crossed his arms, and watched the possessed-Chuunin with no emotion or worry at all. Naruto snarled suddenly, and pounced at Gaara. The Kyuubi raged in his mind.

_Let me take full control of you, Naruto! Let me DESTROY them both before the Sand-Chuunin gets a hold of you!_

Naruto winced for a moment, and put one of his clawed hands up to his head. He closed his eyes, and began to stand upright. The aura began to grow sharper, and his claws became more steel-like. When he opened his eyes, though, one of his eyes was red while the other was normal blue.

Gaara looked forward at this. "Wha--?" Naruto took his chance while Gaara was distracted and threw a fiery punch at the Sand-Chuunin, sending him flying back into the ground. Hinata was still on the ground where she had been hit, but she could hear what was going on. Her body couldn't move because the blow from earlier had left Hinata in a state of shock. The raven-haired girl struggled to move. _I…I have to help him… _

Gaara launched back up, heaving a wave of sand at Naruto as he raced at the Sand-Chuunin like a wild animal. The Kyuubi was beginning to extend more of its power outside of its human container, and Naruto was able to slash through the sand waves that came at him with a flash of claws and red aura. Every time that Gaara would try to defend against or attack Naruto, it would always fail and Naruto would leave a searing cut on Gaara.

The Sand-Chuunin couldn't defend against the possessed Naruto much longer. Naruto identified his weakness, and ran at him full speed, leaping in the air, and extending his claws further. Gaara shut his eyes, ready to take another blow, when Naruto stopped. The Chuunin's hair returned to its blonde sheen, his claws returned to normal, the aura around him disappeared, and his eyes returned to their normal blue color. Naruto fell to his knees and passed out-The possession had ended.

Hinata woke up with the sun shining onto her pale face. She shielded her eyes from the light, and sat up, examining her environment. She was back--Back in Konoha, in the building where Tsunade had cared for her, and where she had stared out of the window and seen Gaara stare up into her eyes. Hinata thought to herself quietly. _Perhaps someone found me and brought me back…But, what if Gaara brought me back, even though the people here are watching out for him? Would they have--!_ Before she could finish her thought, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten walked into the room.

Hinata smiled at her company. "Guys, you're here…What is it?" Neji placed his hands at the end of her bed. "….What happened in that forest, Hinata-chan?" Hinata frowned, and placed a hand up to her mouth. "What--What do you mean?" Tenten stepped up next to Neji. "Hinata, we--We found you in a forest unconscious with a nearly DEAD Naruto nearby." Shikamaru spoke up. "Yeah, but guess who we found next to you?"

The raven-haired Chuunin covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Gaara…" Neji nodded. "Hinata-chan! Did Gaara try to attack you, and Naruto got tangled in the fight!" Hinata shook her head. "No, Neji-niisan, it's not like that! Naruto was--!" Everyone stopped and turned toward the door as the red haired Sand-Chuunin walked in through the door. Neji put a hand up as Gaara walked toward them. "Stay back, you monster--!" Gaara simply walked past the three Chuunin, and stood next to Hinata.

Hinata looked up at Gaara, and smiled softly. The Sand-Chuunin kneeled down next to her. Gaara knew that the other three Chuunin were staring unbelievably at him, but he didn't care what anyone else thought. The red-haired teenager put a hand on the Hyuuga girl's cheek and silently kissed her. Hinata gazed at him for a moment, and slowly kissed him back. There was nothing else but them at that moment.

Then reality came back, as Gaara was slammed in the back by Neji, and held back by Shikamaru. "DON'T TOUCH HINATA-CHAN, YOU MURDERER!" A group of Chuunin had now gathered at the door, and Kakashi and Gai-sensei pushed their way through the crowd into the room. Just then, as the group was ready to take Gaara away, the Sand-Chuunin disappeared in a blast of sand. The whole room was silent, and then they all turned to the raven-haired girl who had accepted Gaara's affections.

Gaara reappeared in the forest. He was now frustrated beyond comprehension, and he strode through the brush. The Sand-Chuunin stopped, leaned his back against a tree, and placed a hand up to his face, his teeth bared. He felt a mix of frustration and despair.

Gaara slid down to the ground, and crossed his arms across his chest. He leaned his head back towards the sky, and shut his eyes. Then, he felt something running down his face. He lifted a hand toward his cheek and realized that, for the first time in his life, he had cried.

A voice whispered behind him. _Heh--You little fool…_

Gaara knew that there was no one there, and that it was just Shukaku speaking in his head. "Shut up," Gaara grumbled.

_Why should I? You protected that girl, and know the others are trying to kill you. You see? You can't trust anybody, not even those you "help". _

Gaara placed a hand on his forehead. "I said shut up. Hinata loves me, and I love her in return."

_Gaara, the only one that cares for you and will EVER care for you is ME. _

Gaara stood up angrily. "You don't 'care' about me! You only use me as a puppet to kill people and earn pleasure through blood…"

_Did your little girlfriend tell you that? _

"No! I KNOW that!"

_Do you really? Did you ever think that maybe SHE'S the one using you! Just as a tool for protection and safety! _

"SHUT UP!" Gaara thrust a fist into a tree, blood streaming down from his knuckles. Gaara panted in anger. "I…Don't NEED you to tell me what's right for me…"

_What!_

"I have someone that needs me now, and I need them badly in return. You're no longer my burden, Shukaku!"

And Gaara's mind was silent. The Sand-Chuunin smiled, and walked away.

Muahahaha! That's right, Shukaku, you're DONE! Heh heh. XD! Go on, read Chapter Nine :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Revelations

Hinata walked up to the sitting form of Naruto. Naruto looked up and smiled. "Hinata-chan! You're okay!" Hinata frowned, and looked down at her feet. "…It was you." Naruto gave a confused look at the Hyuuga. "Wha--?" Hinata grabbed Naruto's shoulders. "It was you! You did this--The girl, me, Gaara…That damn demon inside you killed that girl and nearly killed me and my boyf--!" Hinata raised a hand to her mouth, embarrassed at the thought of almost accidentally calling Gaara her "boyfriend".

Naruto was silent. "…So it wasn't a dream…" Hinata lowered her and again. "What? You knew…?" Naruto shook his hands. "No! Well…Not really. I--I had a dream that I had killed that girl, and that I had attacked you and Gaara, but…I didn't know that was for real…" Hinata sighed, and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We have to tell Tsunade, Naruto. She'll know what to do!"

Tsunade sighed. She stared out the window as the two Chuunin stood behind her waiting for a reaction. "So…The Kyuubi is getting the better of Naruto…" Hinata nodded. "We don't know what to do, and since you're the Hokage, we thought you could help us." The Hokage turned to the Chuunin, and shook her head. "I can't." Naruto clenched his fists.

"What! Why--You're the Hokage! Why can't you help me?" Tsunade turned to Naruto. "The Hokage can't do everything, Naruto! To stop this would require moving the Kyuubi into another person, which wouldn't do us much good and would most likely kill you, or another solution is just to wipe you off the face of the map!" Naruto lowered his fists, loosening his hands. "So…Either way, I would have to die to stop it." The Hokage nodded. Hinata turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I--I'm so sorry…"

Naruto ran from the room, down the hall, and past the Chuunin that had been listening in. Sakura had been listening as well. Naruto stopped by her, staring at her. Sakura just stared at him back, knowing that inside, he was ready to die because he knew he could be responsible one day for her death. Naruto shut his eyes, tears streaming down them, and continued to run. Sakura raised a hand out to him. "Ah--Naruto--!"

A hand grasped her arm, and she turned to end up gazing into the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. "Don't go after him--There's nothing you can do, just like the rest of us." Sakura frowned, upset, and buried her face into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke looked down at her, but instead of usually pushing her away, he put his arms around her and held her close to him.

Naruto ran out of the building, Hinata chasing after him. "Please, Naruto! Wait--No one is going to let you die!" Naruto turned back to her, still running toward the forest. "I have to keep going, Hinata--There's gotta be another way to stop myself and save my friends without dying!" Then Naruto stopped, and Hinata came to a halt. "But, if I have to die to save my friends…"

_An image of the pink-haired Chuunin Sakura turning to him ran through his mind--She waved at him and smiled as a black-haired boy named Sasuke jumped down from a branch he was resting on. _

Naruto bared his teeth, tears streaming down the sides of his face. "..Then SO BE IT!" The blonde-haired Chuunin burst into the forest at full speed.

Hinata continued to stand where she had stopped. "Naruto…" Hinata fell to her knees, placed her face into her hands, and began to cry softly. She heard footsteps approaching her from behind, and turned to see Neji and Tenten running towards her. Tenten kneeled beside Hinata. "Hinata, where did Naruto go?" Hinata turned towards Tenten, and then to Neji. "He…He went to go find a way to stop the Kyuubi on his own…" Neji looked up towards the forest, and Hinata stood up to go back. She stopped by Neji. "Now you know, Neji-niisan…You can't blame Gaara-kun for any of this." Hinata strode back to the building.

Gaara still laid back against the tree, the blood on the bark from where he had punched the surface fading away. Gaara opened his eyes, and watched as Naruto appeared through the trees. Gaara smirked. "Get a taste of real life, Uzumaki?" Naruto stopped running and turned toward the Sand-Chuunin. "You--You were there too."

Gaara scoffed. "Yeah, you get the point now. You can't control the power that's in you and you hurt everyone around you, no matter how special--Take it from someone who knows." Gaara clenched his fists. "My demon almost made me destroy someone for caring about me."

Naruto had an idea. "Hey--Since you are like me, you would know how to get rid of the demon, wouldn't you?" Gaara looked up at the blonde-Chuunin. "Why would you want to know?" Naruto grabbed the collar of the Sand-Chuunin. "I DON'T WANT TO HURT THE ONES I CARE FOR!" Gaara smirked at the Chuunin once again. "Humph. Why are you asking me when I can't even control my demon?" Naruto let go of Gaara.

"So, you can't tell me either…?" Naruto began to walk away. "Looks like I'm going to have to die after all." Gaara turned back to face the sky. "So, you're just going to give up like that--Hey, I've been like you are now for sixteen long years. I'm still standing, and it hasn't mattered to me who I kill." Naruto glared at Gaara. "THAT is why I can't hold up with this--It DOES matter to me who I kill!" Naruto ran off further into the forest. Gaara turned to where he had left. "So long, kid."

The Chuunin sat together in a group. They were all silent. Sakura sat quietly with her head leaning on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke had his head leaning on his hands, the same fashion as they were when he had first met Naruto in their small feud that had ended in one hell of a shove into a kiss. Of course, everyone remembered that. Ino sat next to Shikamaru, occasionally looking up and shooting a secretive glare at Sakura.

Neji, Tenten, and Lee sat across from them, with Lee trying to avoid looking at Sakura leaning against Sasuke. Hinata sat by herself. Finally, Lee spoke up. "Heh--To think that so much could happen in a few days." Tenten nodded. "I know…And Naruto could die if he can't find some other way to get rid of the Kyuubi." Sakura sat up. "There has to be some way we can help him--We can't just let him die." Hinata nodded. "Sakura's right. But not even Tsunade knows what to do…The only person that would know what to do would have to be--!" Hinata put a hand to her mouth. Ino looked to Hinata. "What is it?"

Hinata stood up and began to back away. "I…I have to go to him…" Ino jumped out of her seat. "Uh-uh, no way, Hinata--I mean, we all know that he's innocent with the murder and all, but--He's still possessed, don't you think he'll try and--!" Shikamaru stopped her. "You didn't see what we saw," he said, moving over to Neji and Tenten. Ino looked around. "What? What am I missing here?" Lee moved over to Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino. "It's more like what _we _didn't see." Hinata blushed, and ran out. "Ah--Hinata!"

Ino was about to run after her when Shikamaru grabbed her arm to stop her. Ino gave him a look. "And you are one, stopping me, and two, holding my arm why?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and turned slightly red. "Don't look at this the wrong way." Ino shot her glance at him, also turning red. "Well, will you let me go or not, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru scowled and let go. Lee looked at the three silent faces that knew what had happened. Lee began to get an idea of what was going on. "They've found an interest in one another, haven't they?" Tenten and Neji looked up. Shikamaru turned to Lee, and nodded.

Muahahaha. ….Ehe. Go on to Chapter 10, please


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Rage

Hinata trudged through the forest, shouting out the name of the Sand-Chuunin. "Gaara! Gaara, where are you? Are you here? Gaara!" Hinata ran out to the clearing where she had been with him. The raven-haired girl looked around in circles, wondering for any sign of Gaara. Hinata couldn't hear or see any presence meaning that he was in the forest. She sighed, and sat down nearby under a tree. "Gaara, where on Earth are you…?"

Hinata gazed up as she heard a figure coming toward her through the bushes, and watched as Naruto tumbled out. Hinata jumped up and ran toward him. "Naruto! You're okay…" Naruto stood up, and backed away from her. "I…I can't be around you, stay back from me!" Hinata reached out to him, and sighed. "I know I can't hold you back, but can I at least ask if you've seen someone?"

Gaara stood up from where he had sat. The thoughts that racked his brain with torment were done. He looked around, swearing he had heard someone call his name. Gaara began pacing through the trees, listening for any other sign of a voice calling him. Gaara came into the clearing, looking around for any sign of life. "If you're looking for Hinata…" The Sand-Chuunin turned around to find Naruto standing nearby. "…You just missed her. She went into the forest looking for you." Gaara went towards Naruto. "Where did you direct her? Was she the one calling out for me?"

The blonde-haired Chuunin nodded, and pointed into the forest. "She went that way." The Sand-Chuunin nodded, and headed in that direction. Naruto began to walk away, and then he stopped. "Hinata truly loves you, Gaara." Gaara stopped in his path, and turned to Naruto. "What do you mean?" The blond-haired teenager smiled, and began to walk off. "She's going to stay with you--Even if you become like me. Be careful, Gaara--If you lose yourself, you could lose her as well."

Gaara turned back towards the forest. "….I know." The Sand-Chuunin began to run through the trees.

Shikamaru, Ino, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and Sasuke stood at the edge of the forest. "Okay, let's split into groups and go after Naruto and Hinata." Ino began to step toward Sasuke, when Sasuke moved to Sakura. Sakura smiled, and Sasuke smiled back. Ino huffed, and grabbed Shikamaru. "Wha--?" Ino glared at him. "You're coming with me." Shikamaru nodded, confused with her sudden actions. Shikamaru turned to Neji, Lee, and Tenten. "Since there's an uneven number of us left, you three can go together. Now, let's go different directions into the forest, and we'll meet back her after the sun sets." The groups headed into the forest.

Ino stomped forward, not bothering to wait for her partner. "Uh, Ino--? Wa--Wait up, please--?" Shikamaru struggled to keep up with the blonde-haired woman before him. Ino stopped, glared at Shikamaru, and scowled. "What do you want!" Shikamaru stopped, and leaned against a tree. "What do you SEE in that Sasuke?" Ino, suddenly interested, smirked and put her hands on her hips, and flicking her hair behind her. "What exactly do you mean, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru crossed his arms. "I mean, he's so avoiding--It's like you can give him all the affection you want, Ino, but he's not going to accept it or even bother to notice it. Nah," Shikamaru rubbed a hand through his hair. "You need a man that'll notice that kind of stuff--He should be cute, too, if you get my drift." Shikamaru smiled flirtatiously. Ino smirked. "Oh, really?" Ino strode up to him with a sort of strut. "It seems that you think you fit that entire description, eh, handsome?" She ran a finger down his cheek. Shikamaru gave a twisted smile. "Yeah, I really do, don't I?"

_FWAP!_

Ino smirked, walking straight forward. "We've got a mission to do. Save the sweet talk for later, okay--'handsome'?" Shikamaru bitterly rubbed a hand on his cheek were Ino had slapped him. "Fine--'sweet thing'."

Neji, Tenten and Lee stopped to rest for a bit. Lee removed the wrappings around his hands and let his arms relax for a bit. "I'm going to go stretch in the clearing up ahead. I'll be right back." Neji and Tenten nodded as Lee walked off. Tenten sat down and began to fix her hair, while Neji, having nothing better to do, watched her silently.

The brown-haired girl stared up at the sky as she let her hair down from the two buns she usually had it in. The Hyuuga boy had never seen her hair down--It was down a little past her shoulders, and it was completely straight. Tenten stared back down and brushed her hair back with her hands, when she noticed that Neji was watching her. She quickly looked away, and began to put her hair back up.

"You should leave your hair down, you know." Tenten turned back to the Hyuuga. "What? Why do you say that?" Neji was straight forward, and he was to say the first thing on his mind. He turned slightly red. "Because it makes you look nice." Tenten blushed frantically, then smiled politely at Neji. "A--Arigatou, Neji …"

Sakura and Sasuke were farther into the woods than the others now. Sasuke looked around their surroundings. "It doesn't seem as if anyone's been here in a--!" "Sasuke! Look at this!" Sasuke ran over to Sakura--She was standing by a tree that had blood going down its bark. "Someone really was here. Could it have been Naruto?" Sasuke shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Come on, let's go further."

Sakura stood up, but didn't move. "This blood isn't too old--What if…Naruto…" Sakura looked down at the ground. Naruto may not have been with her in an intimate relationship, but he was her best friend. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and put his arms around her stomach.

"!" Sakura looked up at Sasuke, surprised. "He'll be okay, I promise you." Sasuke noticed the look in her eyes. "Surprised, Sakura?" Sasuke gave her a quick smile. "You mean more to me than you think." Sakura smiled, and relaxed in Sasuke's arms.

Hinata ran through the woods until she came upon a waterfall. The raven-haired Hyuuga sighed, and sat on a rock jutting out above the water. She looked up at the sky--The sun was beginning to set. Hinata looked down into the water at her reflection. So many things were running through her mind--

_A red-haired teenager defending her against the Sound-Chuunin._

_Herself waking up, seeing the boy in pain after trying to kill her._

_Herself embracing the same boy, kissing him passionately. _

_Listening as the boy tried to defend her against the demonic Naruto…_

"You called my name back there?" Hinata turned around to see Gaara approaching her. Hinata smiled softly. "Yes…Yes, I did." The Sand-Chuunin sat next to her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Gaara smiled, and looked down into the water into the reflection of them both. He placed an arm around her, and closed his eyes. "You are the first person to have ever made me feel this way, Hinata…"

Hinata sat up and gazed up at him. "Aisheteru, Gaara-kun…" Gaara placed a hand upon her face. "….I love you too…" Hinata placed both of her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss.

"Leave me ALONE!"

Naruto stumbled forward, his hands clenching his head, blood streaming down his face. He had crashed his head into the rock around him in an attempt to make the Kyuubi go away, but it still rang in his mind.

_No! I'm not going to stay cooped up in here forever, boy! Now, it's MY time! It's my time to destroy the people who despair of me, and those you profess to LOVE!_

"HRAAAGH!" Naruto fell unconscious to the ground. Then, in the shadow of the dark, a nine-tailed fox could be seen emerging from the disappearing form of the boy on the ground.

_Yes…Now is my time. And I will start by killing them--The two that love one another so dearly. The Sand-Chuunin and the Hyuuga. _

Oh, great. Now the Kyuubi is loose and it's going to go eat Gaara and Hinata. Wonderful. Just WONDERFUL. Read on to see what happens XD.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Demons

The three groups had all met in the clearing in the middle of the forest. Shikamaru and Ino were completely avoiding eye contact, while Lee noticed Neji and Tenten occasionally giving each other the "look"--Tenten's hair was down. Sasuke and Sakura were holding one another's hand. Shikamaru looked toward the others. "Any sign of them…?" Everyone shook their head. "Maybe he just went farther into the forest than we went," Tenten said softly.

Neji turned to Shikamaru. "My cousin couldn't have gone too far. I can keep looking for her and Naruto if you want--!" Shikamaru shook his head. "No. We've searched for long enough today, but--What the!" Everyone turned towards the forest. The dark figure of a giant animal leapt above the trees in the distance. Its long tails flew behind it, and its pointed ears stuck up in the air.

Ino frowned at the sight. "What--What is that?" Tenten shrugged. "Maybe it was just a mirage, or--Or…" "A demon?" Everyone turned to Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke shoved a hand in his pocket. "There's only one thing I've seen that would cast a shadow like that, and it's Naruto." Lee stared at Sasuke. "Sasuke, there's no way Naruto could be that--He's human." Sasuke stared at Lee. "But the Kyuubi isn't human." Sasuke pulled out a kunai knife. "We've got to go after him--Especially since I know exactly where and who he's going after."

Gaara silently stared up into the sky. Hinata had fallen asleep leaning against him, and he didn't want to wake her up. Gaara heard a sound, and he stared out onto the horizon. A giant shadow was rushing straight at them. The Sand-Chuunin gently woke Hinata up. "Hinata…We've got to move, there's something coming." Hinata softly nodded and stumbled up. Gaara grasped her hand and took her back into the forest, running from the approaching figure.

The Sand-Chuunin stopped halfway into his run, and looked behind him. Hinata placed a hand on Gaara's chest. "Gaara-kun, what's wrong…?" Gaara placed a finger on her lips. "Be quiet..." Hinata understood, and became silent. The red-haired teenager listened into the night, but heard silence. Then, the pounding resumed, and it was getting louder. Gaara scowled, and turned to Hinata. "Hinata, its coming. You have to run."

Hinata was confused. "What? What is it, what's coming?" Gaara frowned and grasped her shoulders. "Listen to me--You have to run, go hide, and go somewhere away! I'm not going to let it get to you!" The pounding grew louder. Hinata understood, and ran into the woods, leaping into a tree. She watched his figure.

Gaara scowled. "I…I wish I didn't have to do this." Gaara focused his mind until the voice came back.

_So, now you NEED me. Why? Are you going to protect this girl?_

_Another demon is coming, Shukaku. If I had the power to stop it myself, I would, but I don't. I'm calling upon you._

_Heh--Just so you can save your girlfriend? No. _

_This isn't for her. This is for my life, and for your pleasure._

…_You're powers of persuasion are relentless. Fine. LET ME TAKE YOU!_

Gaara yowled and placed his hands upon his head, his eyes turned yellow, and he snarled fiercely. Hinata watched in horror as the man she loved turned into the demon inside him. Gaara had become the Shukaku.

He focused his mind into the body of the demon, and turned toward the fox-demon approaching him.

_So, we meet again, Shukaku--But this time, YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY AS TO SURVIVE!_

The Kyuubi and the Shukaku collided.

The battle ensued in a frenzy of speed and wind. The Shukaku was releasing multiple blasts of wind at its demon opponent, but the Kyuubi's stamina and speed surpassed its own. The fox-demon thrust its nine tails into Shukaku, sending him stumbling back. Sand began to fall away from the area where the Kyuubi had hit. Though Shukaku's spirit reigned, Gaara could still think.

_If I don't find a way to stop it, my chakra will run out before I can even lay a scratch on it. I have to find a way to use its strength and speed against it. _

The Kyuubi raced back at the Shukaku, mouth open and teeth bared. The Shukaku took a step forward, and span around, wheeling its tail at the Kyuubi, who was slammed. The demon jumped back in surprise, and glared at the Sand Demon before him.

Hinata still stood in the tree, hiding from eye contact with the Kyuubi. She watched as the Kyuubi thrust its nine tails at Shukaku once again, thrusting him back. Hinata put a hand up to her chin.

_I…I want to help him, but I know I cannot…There's no way I could fight something like that. And…And even though Gaara is the Shukaku now, deep inside, he's still Gaara--! _

The Shukaku let out another burst of wind energy at the Kyuubi, who jumped to the side and dodged it. The Shukaku stood straight up, thrusting its head in the air. _Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet! _He let out a full-wave blast of air at the Kyuubi, who sped around it, and drilled at the Shukaku, locking its jaws around the Sand Demon's shoulder.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. _NO! _Though Hinata knew nothing she did would do any good, she slammed a hand, roaring with blue chakra straight into a giant paw of the Kyuubi. The fox-demon snarled and looked down at the Hyuuga.

_You damn fool…_

The raven-haired Hyuuga watched wide-eyed as a long tail of the Kyuubi slammed into her.

Dum dum DAAAA!...Heh. XD. Anyways…We all know that one swipe of the Kyuubi's tail can overturn a forest or cause a hurricane. Does this mean that Hinata is dead? Find out in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Power

The raven-haired girl shrieked as the impact from the Kyuubi's tail thrust her full speed into a cliff side. The Shukaku merely watched as she fell to the ground and watched the life leave her pale, lavender eyes, but Gaara's mind was screaming inside of him.

_HINATA! No--NO!_

Blood seeped from the Hyuuga's mouth into the grass, her eyes slowly closing, her surroundings fading away. The sight of her eyes losing their life echoed in Gaara's sleeping mind, and memories burst forth inside of him.

_He walked up to the lone Hyuuga by the waterfall's edge. She stared up at his bright aquamarine eyes. They sat together on the waterfall, and the raven-haired girl leaned her head onto his shoulder. She told him she loved him, and he answered her back with a kiss. Then she looked back up at him. "Gaara…?" _

_The Sand-Chuunin looked into her eyes. "What is it?" Hinata sat up straight, and put her hands together. "The day I confronted the Sound Chuunin…Why did you protect me?" Gaara looked down into his hands and thought._

_He remembered staring into her eyes and seeing the innocence and beauty that lingered there._

_"It was…Because I saw something." Hinata frowned. "What do you mean, Gaara-kun?" Gaara smiled, and put a hand on her face. "I saw your soul through your eyes--I saw your innocence and your beauty…But most of all, I saw your desires. I saw your desire to change for the better of your friends and yourself. I saw the confidence to fight and protect those you love; no matter how much people say you are weak…" Hinata raised a hand to where Gaara had put his hand on her cheek and she held his hand. "Arigatou." _

_Gaara smirked. "Now, let me ask you something. In the forest, when I had tried to kill you--Why did you comfort me when I was in pain, even when I was trying to take your life?" Hinata smiled. "Well, one, because you were in pain…Second, you had saved me from the Sound Chuunin, so why would I be mad at you…? Third, you may have tried to kill me, but you didn't, did you?" _

_He smiled at the Hyuuga, and held her close to him. "Well, then--Arigatou as well, Hinata." _

Gaara couldn't take it anymore. The Shukaku put its hands up and thrust the Kyuubi back, felling it to its side. The Kyuubi jumped up.

_What--?_

The Shukaku put a paw up to its head.

_Wha--What are you DOING, Gaara!_

_I am no LONGER under your CONTROL! _

The Kyuubi growled and sped at the Shukaku, claws first. Shukaku thrust its arms up and grabbed the Kyuubi's paws in its hands. He tossed the fox demon to the side, slamming it into the side of the waterfall. The Kyuubi sat up and stared at the Shukaku unbelievingly.

_Where is it getting this sudden power from!_

The Shukaku snarled in its mind at Gaara.

_How! How are you gaining control of me!_

_I don't NEED you anymore! I'm surpassing your possession with my strength--And my will to keep the one I love alive!_

The Kyuubi shrieked in frustration and climbed above the Shukaku, launching itself off the rocks straight at the Sand-Demon.

_DIIIIIIIIIE!_

The Shukaku thrust an arm back, its claws extended.

­

The group of Chuunin still rushed through the forest, heading towards the sounds of crashing and roaring. Sasuke and Sakura ran ahead, Neji and Tenten close on their feet, with Shikamaru and Ino behind them. Ino stopped in her tracks. "Aw, I don't see what the big deal is here! What on Earth is going on! Can't we just stop and take a re--!" She jumped and began running again as a hand pulled her up by her waist and held her hand. Ino looked up at the figure of Shikamaru. "Come on, we don't have time to waste, we have to keep moving!" Ino stared at him for a moment, and then smirked with a light blush on her face. "Fine…'handsome'." Shikamaru blushed, rolled his eyes, and continued to run.

They all stopped suddenly as a heavy tremor ran through the ground. Tenten fell back, and sat on the ground where she had fell. Ino held on to Shikamaru, who was trying to keep his balance and get Ino off of him at the same time. Sakura stumbled, and Sasuke put his arms around her to keep her from falling. She gripped onto his shirt. Lee looked around wildly. "What's going on!" The group looked toward the north to see a cloud of smoke and debris rising from the forest.

Sasuke scowled. "Damn it!" He shot his glance to the others. "Come on, we have to move!" Sakura picked up her run again to keep up with Sasuke. Lee frowned and began to run behind them. Ino and Shikamaru began to catch up. Neji bent over, pulled up Tenten by her hand, and held onto it as they caught up with the others. Tenten frowned. "You know, now that we've caught up, you can let go of my hand, Neji." Neji scowled, and blushed. "Yeah, I know, just keep running, will ya!" Tenten smiled strangely, and rolled her eyes. "…Men."

The Kyuubi's yellow eyes stared wildly into the eyes of the Shukaku. The Kyuubi's head slowly looked down at the clawed arm of the Shukaku, his orange stomach smeared with blood at the point where the Sand Demon's hand had gone through him. The fox-demon slowly turned his head back to see the clawed hand sticking out of his back, blood dripping from the Shukaku's nails. He shot his head back at the Sand Demon, blood spraying from his jaws.

_How…? HOW!_

The Shukaku was no longer itself. Its voice echoed with Gaara's.

_Because I remember. I remember her confidence and it gives me strength. SHE GIVES ME POWER!_

The Shukaku withdrew its arm from the Kyuubi's stomach and tossed him into the waterfall wall. The Kyuubi stood up, trembling, and looked up at the Shukaku as it widened its large jaws.

_WIND RELEASE: DRILLING AIR BULLET!_

The Kyuubi let out one last shrieking roar as the force of air slammed it through the rock wall of the waterfall, and the Shukaku watched as broken rocks streamed out beside the dead demon.

The Sand Demon withdrew its form back into the red haired Sand Chuunin. Gaara was beaten all over, and blood streamed from a wound on his forehead and from his mouth. There was a slash on his shoulder from where the Kyuubi had bitten him, and blood ran down the wound.

Gaara turned to the broken female lying dead on the ground. He stumbled over to her, and fell beside her. He stared at her face--Her once flawless skin damaged with bruises and blood stains. The Sand Chuunin slowly raised a hand to the side of her face. "Don't…Don't you leave me here, Hinata…" The Sand Chuunin slowly began to succumb to darkness. "Hi…Hinata…Aishe--Aisheteru…" Gaara began to fall unconscious, but watched as the raven-haired Hyuuga's eyes peeked open, and she muttered, "...I love you too…Gaara of the Desert…"

The Sand-Chuunin smiled slightly, and tried to turn his gaze as he heard voices.

"There! There they are!"

"Wait--Oh my God, NARUTO!"

"No…Sasuke, Sakura, go and see if Naruto is still alive!"

"What do we do, Shikamaru?"

"Neji, you and Tenten take Hinata back to Konoha to receive treatment. The rest of us will meet you back there--We have to get Gaara and Naruto out of here!"

"Gaara…He must have really fought for her…"

Gaara closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

You KNOW that was awesome :D! Alright: Is Naruto dead? Will Gaara and Hinata survive? Find out next chapter XP….Heh.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Watcher

Gaara slowly opened his eyes. He put a hand up to his face and felt the bandages around his forehead. _What…? Where am I…? _"Look, he's waking up!" Gaara slightly gasped, and painstakingly sat up. He turned to the familiar faces of Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, and Neji. Gaara said nothing, then his eyes widened in slight horror. "Where--Where is Hinata!" Neji stared coldly at Gaara for a second, and then he smirked. "She's okay."

Gaara leaned back and exhaled contently. "Thank God…" Gaara frowned once again, and turned to Sasuke and Sakura. "What…What about Naruto…?" Sakura frowned unhappily, and Sasuke pulled her to him. Sasuke looked up at Gaara. "We pulled Naruto out of the rubble, but he showed no signs of life. We found him dead." Gaara scowled, and slammed a hand against the bed. "Damn it!" Lee raised a hand. "But--When Sakura and Sasuke turned to us to ask what we were going to do, they turned back, and Naruto was gone." Gaara's eyes widened. "What? How!"

Lee shrugged. "We don't know. For all we know he could be coming back to us, but he could have died. We'll know someday." Gaara nodded. He stood up off of his resting place, and turned to Neji. "Where is Hinata?" "She's out in the forest clearing."

Tenten leaned over the edge of the balcony and watched as the red haired Chuunin headed off toward the forest. She smiled, and stared out into the distance. "What are you doing?" The female Chuunin turned quickly around to see the Hyuuga boy Neji coming up beside her. Neji approached the gate of the balcony, and stared out to where Gaara was.

Tenten smiled. "He really loves that girl, doesn't he?" Neji nodded. "It would seem so…" The fair haired Chuunin smiled, and stared up at the boy next to her. "So? Now that that's all over, what's in store for the rest of us?" The Hyuuga boy shrugged and hung his hands to his side. "I'm not going to think on the future for now." Tenten smiled, and placed a hand on the Hyuuga boy's arm. He turned to her. "I…I guess you're right. There's much more to think about than the future for now." Neji stared at the girl next to him for a second, and then stared back out to the horizon, smiling.

Sakura sat on the bench under the cherry blossom tree in the courtyard, bright pink petals slowly raining down around her. She held her head band in her hand, twisting the blue straps around her fingers. The pink-haired Chuunin glanced back and listened as a figure stepped up to sit beside her. She smiled as Sasuke came up to her; his hands shoved in his pockets as usual, and sat down beside her.

Sasuke turned to her. "What are you out here for?" Sakura smiled, and looked down at the head band on her lap. "Just getting some nice peace and quiet…It's a nice day out today." Sasuke smirked. "Probably because there's no worry about lost people or demons tearing citizens apart, if you get my drift." Sakura scoffed. "Ha ha, very funny."

The pink-haired girl turned to the Uchiha. She glanced at him for a moment, and then laughed happily. Sasuke nudged her. "What? Why are you laughing like that?" Sakura poked him. "…You look ridiculous." Sasuke scowled. "What do you mean by that?" Sakura raised a hand suddenly, and put it into Sasuke's hair." Sasuke shifted, trying to move his head. "Hey! What are you doing up there!" Sakura removed her hand, and Sasuke glared up at her. Sakura winked at the dark-haired teenager and opened her hand. "Don't worry," she said, showing Sasuke the bright pink petal in her hand. "You just had a flower petal stuck in your hair.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, and shrugged. "Hmph." He examined the piles of flower petals around them, and smirked. He bent over, scooping up a pile of the petals, and flung them at Sakura, who stumbled back, startled. "Look who looks ridiculous now, Sakura!" Sakura shrieked with glee, and jumped on the dark-haired Chuunin, sending them both rolling in a pile of cherry blossom petals, laughing.

Ino watched the two Chuunin in the flower petals from across the courtyard. She frowned awkwardly, and continued to walk. "You're still sticking to that Uchiha?" Ino stopped and turned to see Shikamaru walking up behind her. Ino scowled and folded her arms across her chest. "No, actually, I am not obsessed with that Sakura-obsessed Sasuke anymore!" Ino put a hand up to her hip and winked. "I've got better people to chase."

Shikamaru smirked, and caught up to her. They both began to walk together. "So," Shikamaru said, raising his arms behind his head. "Who are you going after now?" Ino smiled. "Well, I'm going after someone who's handsome," "Yeah?" Shikamaru playfully pretended to be checking off a list. "Yeah--And he's got to be strong, too. He has to pay attention to me, and, well, it wouldn't hurt if he happened to have been on the same team with me once a while back."

Shikamaru smiled, and pretended to close a book. "Well, that's everything on my checklist there, babe." Ino smirked. "Oh, and one more thing."

_FWAK!_

Ino strode forward. "You don't call me 'babe' until we're officially going out, okay, hon?" Shikamaru rubbed his face where she had slapped him once again. "Fine, sweet thing. Later." They strode off in different directions.

Hinata lay back in the middle of the clearing, gazing up into the clouds. She rubbed the bandage down her wrist, where she had fractured the bone. The Hyuuga slowly brushed away the leaves that had landed on the waist of the bright blue kimono she was wearing, and leaned back happily. "Hinata?" Hinata gasped, and sat up straight to end up knocking heads with the red-haired Sand Chuunin near her. They both fell back, laughing softly. Gaara sat back up, put a hand under Hinata's back, and raised her up. She smiled, and stared up at the boy near her.

Gaara sat next to her, and stared into her eyes. "I'm--happy that you're okay, Hinata…" The raven-haired girl smiled. "Same here, Gaara-kun…I--!" Hinata delicately placed a hand on the bandages around Gaara's forehead. "Are you okay…?" Gaara held her hand, and slowly pulled it down away from his forehead. "Heh--I'll live." Gaara reached out, and softly held her fractured arm up. Hinata winced slightly. "Be--Be careful, Gaara-kun…" The Sand-Chuunin smiled, and softly kissed her hand. Hinata smiled, and blushed lightly.

Hinata leaned her head against Gaara once again, and he slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She placed a hand on the boy's chest. "Gaara…" She looked up at him. "Do you promise to stay with me? No matter what happens…I will be with you, but will you be here as well?" Gaara looked down into her bright eyes, and placed a hand on her cheek. "Hyuuga Hinata, no matter where you go, or what you do, I will always be there to protect you, comfort you, and watch over you. But, never forget--I will always love you…" Hinata wrapped an arm around his neck. "As I will always love you, Sabaku no Gaara…"

The Sand Chuunin and the Hyuuga pulled kissed one another, and continued to stare up into the clouds.

And, somewhere, far away, staring over a waterfall's edge, a blonde-haired boy, blood staining his clothes from where a wound had rapidly healed, watched over his friends.

"I will come back, guys….One day."

Dun da da DAAAAA! Oh my God, the story is DOOOONE! Please review, and tell me what you thought !


End file.
